


The After

by StarlingStorm



Category: Luther (TV)
Genre: Bath time for the two lovelies, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlingStorm/pseuds/StarlingStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“…Her hands and arms had been caked with blood but the red had already been washed away in the sink if the mess of spatters around the rim were anything to go by.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The After

**Author's Note:**

> First oneshot for these two and I hope you all enjoy! Feedback would be lovely so that I can write John and Alice better next time.

He found her in the bathroom, huddled in the bathtub. The tub was half full yet the faucet still ran on full blast. John paused outside of the open doorway (she loved leaving the door wide open when taking baths) and refrained from taking a step inside. He observed her silently, taking note of her blood-speckled face. Her hands and arms had been caked with blood but the red had already been washed away in the sink if the mess of spatters around the rim were anything to go by. Her mouth twitched, head rising, and John found himself staring into blue eyes that crinkled in amusement.

“That was a rather close one.”

“Hardly, Alice.” John answered, finally allowing himself to cross into the bathroom.

Alice laughed and tilted her head to the side, laying it atop her drawn up knees. Her red-painted lips stretched to resemble the Cheshire cat and, with her current state, John found the sight slightly disturbing.

“Join me.” Alice commanded, stretching out her arm. She wiggled her fingers in invitation.

John looked down at his dress shirt and slacks before glancing back at her.

“Will you let me get undressed this time, Alice?” John asked, referring to the previous week where they both stumbled drunk into the apartment and Alice insisted that taking a bath in their clothes was a grand idea. ‘For the experience' she informed him as she had pulled them both in.

“Hmmm….No.” Alice stretched her legs out and turned her body slightly forward so she could drape her form over the edge. “I don’t have the patience for it right now and I want you,” she purred out as she gave her still outstretched fingers another wiggle.

John let out a heavy sigh but complied all the same. Whatever Alice wanted, Alice got. Always.

“I wish you had let me shoot him. Cleaning up your messes is becoming tedious, Alice.”

John reached out his hand and let her grab him by the wrist. Her grip was strong and she gave a quick yank, causing him to stumble slightly as he clamored into the bathtub. John couched down opposite of her and stretched out his legs on either side of her own. Her eyes stayed focused on him with an intensity that revealed what their relationship had become and John leaned over on impulse and cupped one of her cheeks in a caress.

“He almost hurt you.” John felt a lump in his throat and swallowed hard, “If you hadn’t…”

Alice had closed her eyes with his first touch on her skin but opened them when he trailed off. She gave a genuine smile of pleasure at his statement of concern and slid forward and up, folding her legs under her on either side of his thighs so that she straddled him. Red curls brushed his skin as they fell forward when she leaned towards him and met his lips with her own. She kissed him softly, only nipping his bottom lip, before pulling back.

“Your concern is noted, John, but what fun is there to be had if I can’t share my love of sharp objects?”


End file.
